Slim Suits and Jaunty Jockstraps
by CombatMedicStanley
Summary: A boy is sent to an all boys high school at the age of 14. He finds his very private life is now open to all his classmates
1. Chapter 1

**My parents lefts me outside the school, i stood alone with just my bag. I slowly walked over the building and the gates opened a man smiling at me, he welcomed me and took me inside.**

 **My name was Joe Ziegler and i was 14 years old and was going to an all boys private school. I was excited and yet nervous since i hadnt been away from my prents for any longer then a week.**

 **The teacher took me up a staircase up to a door that read: "year 9"**

 **I guess this would be where i met my roommates. The corridor consister of about 10 doors, 5 on each side. They all had 2 names on them. I was told to find mine and put my stuff in their, then to go the bathroom at the end of the corridor for your measuriments for your uniforms. I then realised thats why we were told not to bring any clothes of any kind.**

 **I found my room and my roommate was called Matthew. Inside the dorm there was 3 rooms. The front room had 2 desks in it on either side, each had a laptop on and various pieces of stationary. There was also 2 more rooms I guess these were our bedrooms, I enter the one with my name on and find a bed, wardrobe and few cabinets. I put my bag in the wardrobe. All there was in it was a few books, my sketchbook and a few other art supplies I might need when I'm bored.**

 **After putting all my stuff away I walked down to the bathroom, some other students walked to and from the bathroom, as I entered I was shocked to see about 10 boys my age in the shower naked being measured by a tailor. Most of them looked as if they had seen a ghost and were covering there penis from the person in front of them. One of the tailors who was waiting came up to me and said he would be working with me today, he asked me my name and I answered, he found my file and we went up to the other boys. He told me he had already seen 5 other boys so there wasn't anything to be worried about, we went right at the end of the showers and he said to put my clothes into a bag he presented to my. I began to strip slowly as he prepared his equipment. I hesitated at my boxers and pulled them down quickly and held my hand over my penis, he was quick and finished everything in about 2 minutes till he said.**

 **"Move your hands"**

 **I was surprised he asked me that and I asked him why and he said he had to measure it so your underwear and trousers would fit. I hesitantly pulled my hands away and he quickly jotted down some notes and then I was done, I was given a cyan robe and was told that my old clothes would be altered to fit better.**

 **I walked back down the corridor into my dorm to see a boy laying down on the sofa.**

 **He was naked.**

 **I quickly closed my eyes and said hi.**

 **This must be my roommate.**

 **"H-hi erm you must be Matthew?"**

 **"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise you were here, yea I am"**

 **Matthew stood up and held out his hand, I shook his hand and he sat back down.**

 **"So Joe you've seen my naked I think it's only fair I see you, i don't want to force anything but I would be fair"**

 **I didn't believe he had said that and stared in shock.**

 **"Well i does seem fair and it would be raver awkward with me seeing you naked".**

 **I slowly undid my robe and dropped it to the floor revealing myself to the slightly smaller boy.**

 **We both shook hands again and we began to talk about what we liked and stuff for a few hours, we both put our robes on and went to the bathrooms, they were empty apart from a few people at the urinals an showers, we both took our robes of and put them on a hook nearby. I turned the shower on and the warm water ran over my body and it was relaxing. I dont know how long passed but Matthew tapped my shoulder and said that our clothes should be hear soon.**

 **When we came back to the dorm we found two white boxes sitting on our desks. We opened them excitedly to find out what the uniform would look like.**

 **Their was 14 compartments, one for each day of the week and 7 more for accessories and misc items. The normal school uniform was a plain black slim suit, you had the choose to wear a tie clip, suspenders, cufflinks and black or brown shoes, under the normal uniform lay the underwear. It was all white apart from the Sunday one which was turquoise. I pulled one up and I found out it was a white Calvin Klein Jockstrap. I looked at it and showed Matthew, he pulled one a matching one as well, the cyan item at the end was some loose hanging boxer shorts, that was a relief since all the clothes in the both looked tight fitting and made to make you look good. I opened the Sunday compartment and that was completely different. Inside was some black jeans, white polo shirt, white trainers and a cyan snap-back. I asked if Matthew if he had anything different and he had some dark blue basketball shorts, black tank-top, the same trainers and hat.**

 **We both put on the days outfit and we both realised that our bulges where fairly visible, we realised this is what the tailors meant and then felt sort of proud in themselves.**

 **The two boys walked out the dorm to see about 20 boys talking to each other in slightly different black suits, some had bigger bulges then others while some had tighter shirts to show off their muscles. We realised how different everyone's uniform was when you looked at everyone in a line.**

 **Over the commotion one boy stood on a table and shouted out to everyone in the crowd.**

 **"Ok everyone welcome to the school, yea yea. But we need to settle something and that is who runs this place and who is the best of the best, and how do we find that out?" He waiter a few seconds for people to answer but said no to all of them.**

 **"By seeing who has the biggest dick of course!" The boys smiled and moved everyone into a line and then said to take of your trousers before jockstrap.**

 **Most people stood there awkwardly, some did it without thinking twice, others like myself did it slowly. I wasn't bothered who saw my penis anymore since 2 strangers already had. Once everyone had their trousers of the boy standing took of his jockstrap and then said that everyone would come stand up their and he would measure so it would be fair. Joe looked at Matthew confused he asked if he had shown 20 people his dick at once. He said no.**

 **Eventually it was Joes turn and he stood up on the table and quickly pulled his jockstrap down, he pulled his dick out while the boy, still not wearing his jockstrap, put the ruler against it and measured it.**

 **"5 and a half inches" the boy shouted, some murmurs followed this and I pulled my jockstrap up and got my trousers and went into my dorm. I wanted to check if there was any pajamas in the box but their wasn't so I was probably sleeping naked or in my jockstrap form that day. I went back out to see Matthew on top the table and the boy shouted.**

 **"5 inches".**

 **Matthew scurried down and sat next to me. We waited till the end and we realise that we were in the top 5, I was number 3 and Matt was 4. We chatted with the other 3 and realised that they were pretty cool.**

 **Me and Matt both went back to our dorm, kind of embarrassed but proud. I stripped down to my jockstrap as soon as the main door was closed and threw my clothes into my wash basket. Matt did that a few minutes after and we chat for an hour then we went to bed to start our first day.**


	2. The first day

**I woke up too my alarm at 6, I got up out of the bed and took my jockstrap off, I tossed it into my wash basket, i walked out my room to find my robe without realising Matt was there on his computer reading something. I said morning and he replied. I put on my robe then told Matt I was going to get a shower, he said he would as well and we both walked into the bathroom, we found the same showers and we talked while we cleaned our bodies.**

 **I climbed out the shower and towelled myself dry. I rapped the towel around my waist at first, forgetting I had a robe. I dropped the towel as I walked over to my robe and put it on.**

 **When back in my dorm I put my robe backs on the hook and got today's suit on, I waited on my computer for Matt to go down for breakfast.** When i entered the food court I looked around to see food from all around the world and probably 100's of boys eating, chatting and at the stalls. Me, Matthew and a few other guys found a table and looked through the menus given to us. I choose just to have some toast since I didn't want anything exotic or fancy.

After our breakfast we had an hour before our first lesson, I used this time to explore the school with Matt. We found where our lesson would be and the rest of the days lesson. We also found where the older and younger boys would stay. Finally it was time for our lesson and we both headed down to the class.

My first lesson of the year was history and we learnt about the holocaust and how it was caused, the lesson itself wasn't exactly very interesting but it was very different to public school. The class was extremely quiet and nobody talked when the teacher was. After history I had maths. In maths we learnt about quadratic equations. I was pretty good at maths and I found it relatively easy. I helped Matthew throughout the lesson and we talked about our favourite subjects.

After maths we had a 15 minute break where we could go anywhere in the school or just go straight to next lesson.

After the break we had p.e, I was dreading this since I was really bad at sports and athletics. As we walked into the sports hall we where handed a bag with our name in it by the teacher.

Me and Matthew chose lockers next to each other and we both opened our bags. Inside the bag was: A pair of white trainers, 2 pairs of black basketball shorts and a black Calvin Klein jockstrap. I realised that there was no shirt of any kind. I asked Matthew if he had a top and he said no as well. We looked around the room, most boys didn't have a shirt of any kind apart from those who were a bit larger.

I stripped of and put my suit into my locker, I then put the different jockstrap on. I hadn't looked at it clearly before and I realised it had a cup in the pouch. I turned round to Matthew asking him if he knew what sport we would be playing to need a cup. He said we were doing volleyball and it was just the school being cautious. I put my shorts and trainers on and looked in the mirror. I saw myself in the basketball shorts with an oddly shaped bulge but most people looked like that.

The lesson went by pretty quickly and was actually quiet entertaining even for someone who didn't like sports. Most of the lesson they practiced different types of passes and how to volley the ball. The lesson ended and the boys filed into the locker room. I took out the blue towel out my locker and placed it on the bench. I stripped off and sat on the bench naked while I took a drink out my bottle. Matt looked at me then stripped of and got in the shower. I got up and followed him and washed my body.

"Joe can I ask you a question?" Matt asked joe while looking into his eyes.

"Yea, of course" joe looked at Matt with curiosity.

"Would you stop being so open with your body if u had a smaller dick?" Matthew asked without hesitation.

"Well er- ive never thought about that but I think so because I'm gonna be here for the next 3 years so I'm not to bothered if people naked or look at me". Joe answered slowly.

The 2 boys finished in the shower and both walked back to there lockers. They both got changed while talking about if they would join any clubs.

After p.e it was lunch time and the boys went back to the food court to get there lunch. They found an empty table and both ordered there food. Joe ordered a sweet chilli stir fry while Matthew ordered fried chicken.

"I think I might join the Rugby team later on" Matthew said this while stuffing a few chips in his mouth.

"Cool, I used to hate rugby in my old school" Joe replied while swallowing the rest of his noodles. The two boys kept talking about odd things while they walked to their final lesson of the day. Music. Both of the boys didn't like music as a lesson but would listen to it when they could. The lesson was quiet boring, all they learnt about was the history of some popular singer. The boys didn't like the songs they sang as well which made it worst having to listen to them for an hour.

After the lesson the boys walked back to the Dorm


	3. The Town

Joe entered his dorm and sat down at his desk, he was tired from his lessons and wanted to go to sleep but knew he shouldn't since it wouldn't ruin his sleep pattern. Anyway the next day would be Saturday so they would be able too have the choice to go to the local town or to watch the school rugby game, since it wasn't our years game Joe and Matt choose to go to town in the morning.

The two boys sat on their computers and realised the school had downloaded a few games on it. The two sat their till they got really tired playing those games and having laugh. Joe said goodnight to Matthew and they both went into their rooms. Joe stripped of and climbed into his bed. He didn't want to sleep in his jockstrap since it would get uncomfortable.

in the morning Joe walked into the front room forgetting he was naked and almost walked outside till Matthew started laughing and told me to wait.

"JOE! What are you doing walking around naked?" Matthew tried not to laugh as Joe stood their naked with a bed head.

"Oh shit, thanks man I almost walked out there" the two boys laughed about it as they put on a robe and walked down to the showers. As they entered the room two boys stood in the middle of the room arguing and somebody people watching around them, we both walked past. I dropped my robe and turned on the shower. I washed my body and hair while listening to the stupid argument, they were segueing over if he had taken the other boys razor. Joe finished in the shower and towelled himself dry. He put on his robe and walked out the locker room, down the corridor and into the dorm. Joe untied his robe as he walked through and walked into his room.

He got ready likr usual and then waited in the front room. 10 minutes later Matthew walked through the main door in his robe and apologised for being late. He quickly dropped his robe in the doorway and ran into his room, pulling his suit on. I picked up his robe and hooked it onto the rack.

20 minutes later we hopped out the bus and into the street. It wasn't very busy since it was early in the morning. The 2 boys walked around the town going into the odd shop. The only rule was to not buy clothes or live animals. The first shop they went into was a book shop, they both got a few books and magazines each and paid for them. They next entered a soap shop and bought a few things so they didn't have to use the schools ones. In the same shop they both got some razors and shaving cream. Joe had a little fuzz on his lip lip and his cheakbones while Matt had non but wanted to buy it now while it was cheap. The final shop we entered was the sports shop where Matthew wanted to get some under armour. We looked raver strange going into a sports shop while wearing high quality suits. We left the shop and walked over to the bus station. On the bus home we talked about what books we got.

When we got back Matthew said he would try on his under armour, it was aloud since it didn't class as everyday wear, he walked out in just the tight fitting cloth. He held his hands over his cock and said:

"Does it look okay?"

I looked at him in surprise and replied;

"yea it just looks a bit tight and revealing"

"yea its ment to go under clothes so you wont be able to see my dick" we laughed and he moved his hands away to push me away jokingly. After he put his suit back on we logged onto our computers and played on the games for a bit.

After an 2 hours of playing Matthew said he was going to sleep and he walked into his room. I turned both our computers off and then went into my room as well. I took my suit of and wondered if I should ask for somebody underwear to sleep in. I looked in my box just to check and there definately wasn't. I climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Sunday Morning

Joe woke up to Matthew face towering over him. Joe gasped and accidently pushed his duvet of his body. He quickly grabbed a cushion to hide his morning wood.

"Get Out!" Joe shouted at Matthew

"woah dude im sorry I came to wake you up since you over slept" Matthew quickly answered and he left the room. Joe moved the cushion and looked around the room for his robe. He opened his door to the front room and quickly grabbed his robe near the door and tied it round his waist. He walked down the corridor and entered the bathroom. Joe took the shower next to Matthew. Joe told Matthew not to come in his room without knocking, Matthew just laughed and kept washing his hair.

Matthew was 5"11 and had short brown hair. His body was ripped and it had obviously taken him a while to master. His face was smooth and he had dark green eyes and bushy but neat eyebrows. His arms and legs were like jungles. His armpits had a moderate amount of hair and his pecs had lots of hair surrounding them. He also had a small line of hair from his belly button to his pubes.

Joe was 6"2 and had medium length hair, he was slim and only had faint muscles but he had large pecs. He had lots of armpit hair and a thicke line from his belly button to his pubes. Joes eyes for light grey and his eyebrows were neat. He had a sligh stubble around his chin and neck.

He finished in the shower and dried himself off, walked over to the urinals and took a piss. He then put on his robe and walked back to his dorm. When he entered the dorm he picked up his computer of his desk and took it into his room. When he closed the door he untied the robe and dropped it to the floor. For the next hour Joe sat there playing on th computer. He then looked in his wardrobe and took out today's outfit. He forgot the simple pleasures such as wearing boxers instead of really tight clothes. Joe put on his boxers and picked up his computer, walked into the front room an for placed it on his desk. Matthew sat at his desk still in his robe.

"Dude what do you wanna do today?" Matt asked Joe as he turned around and let out a yawn.

"Not sure you can choose and I'll just come with you" Joe replied and put one of his hands down his boxers the other scratching his head.

"Well I was thinking of going to the gym coz I need to work out and I heard there's a sauna in there which is ment to be really relaxing" Matthew said. He turned back round and Turned his computer off.

"Sure but will the school give us stuff to wear or not?" Joe asked. He pulled his hand out his boxers and put them both behind his head.

"You get a new uniform just for the gym and everything in there, school must spend loads on clothes." Matt answered.

"cool, meet you here in 10" Joe Calmly said as he walked back into his room.

When he entered his room he put on his Sunday outfit which was some black jeans and a white polo shirt, he put the cyan hat on backwards and left the room.


	5. The gym

10 Minutes later the 2 boys when downstairs to get there lunch, they ate it quickly without much chatter. Matthews Sunday outfit was dark blue basketball shorts and a black tank-top. This showed of his muscles quiet well but Matthew obviously didn't like it since he had his arms crossed.

"Dont you like your Sunday clothes?" Joe asked Matthew.

"Not really I just think I might get cold, it's not a big deal" Matt replied.

The 2 boys walked down the school and outside till they found the school gym. When they got inside the smell of deodorant and sweat filled there noses. They asked the teacher where they get there uniform.

"The layout of the locker room is the same as the p.e ones, your clothes are in there" the teacher replied.

The boys entered the room and it looked exactly the same, the went to the same wall and opened there lockers. In both the lockers was some white boxer-briefs, black shorts and a towel, I guess in the gym we had no shirt aswell. I stripped of to my plaid cyan boxers and pulled them off after. I put the boxer-briefs on and the shorts. I looked over to Matt and he had the same as me but he had his shorts down a little so you could see the waist-band of his boxer-briefs. I quickly pulled mine down a bit since everyone else was aswell. I didn't want to look like a saddo. My waist-band red: Calvin Klein all around it while Matthews had the name : David Beckham. I thought to myself why he had them, I then realised it must have been because he was expected to come here a lot more.

We walked out the changing rooms over to the tread-mills and started running slowly at first.

"So how often would you come to the gym before you came here?" Joe asked Matthew.

" 3 Times a week, it was tiring but worth it" Matt answered while brushing his hands over his abs.

We kept running and talking about fitness for long enough before both of our shorts had fell down and where sat behind the tread-mill. One of the teachers came behind us and tapped our shoulders.

"Lads get your shorts back on"

We both apologised and got off. I walked around looking for my shorts till Matthew passes them to me. We both went over to the weights and started lifting, I struggled at first but I got used to it fairly quickly while Matthew lifted with ease. He eventually stopped and started me and after a while I was lifting the most I ever had and if felt good.

"Well done dude, shall we hit the showers or sauna?" Matt asked me.

"I think the sauna first, just for a little bit" Joe replied.

We quickly stopped of at the locker room to take our boxer-briefs of before entering and wrapped a towel round our waist. When we entered there was a few year 7's sat in their talking. We sat at the back away from the younger kids. I unwrapped my towel then placed it over my crotch and laid back onto the cushioned wall. Matthew took his towel of completely and laid back aswell. About 10 minutes went passed of us relaxing i till I heard one of the younger kids start whispering, they must of thought we were both asleep.

"Hey look at that older kids dick, its huge! You can even see the others under his towel. Will we ever be that big?" One of the kids asked his friend.

"Shut it ya creep, stop staring at the older boys dicks. If you say anything else I'm telling everyone" The other boy said back.

i listened to there stupid argument before moving one of my legs slightly, they both noticed and left. We both started laughing as soon as they left.

We left as well and went into the locker room. One thing we didn't realise was that the showers in the locker room were connected to all the years. I looked at Matthew and we shared a confused look. We hadn't noticed the other doors in the shower before.

We stripped of and walked into the showers and we saw the same year 7 holding up there towels and shouting at each other. I think they noticed us because a few of them dropped there towels and strutted into the showers near us. We chatted about if we should come every Sunday at this time since it wasn't busy. Me and Matt both toweled off and walked through the doors to our lockers.

I put the towel in my locker and took out my boxers. I put them on and sat on the bench tired and sore. Matt stood there in his boxers having a drink looking through his locker for his clothes. We both put our clothes on and left the building to go to the dorms. On the was there I realised Matt was walking strange and sort of covering his crotch. I knew what he was doing so I jokingly said.

"Someone seems excited" I didn't expect a response and I didn't get one till we sat at our desks in the dorm.

"I saw someone with a porn magazine wanking off near his locker." Matt said this quietly and I just looked across at him.

"Oh ok that's kinda strange to do that so publicly" I replied as I started my computer. Matthew then said.

"Ive never masturbated before Joe, what's it like?" I didn't know if he was joking.

"Are you joking or not?" I replied shocked.

"No im not and I want to try it" Matthew looked at me lifting his shirt up.


	6. TeachingNew kid

Matthew took the rest of his clothes of and stood their naked looking at me.

"Show me how, you dont have to but if we were friends I think you would teach me" Matthew asked. He was actually being serious. I began to take my shirt and jeans of and stood their in my boxers. I slowly pulled them down and we both stood there naked and looking into each other's eyes.

"Well first you have to get a boner then you start to rub it with your hand and that's basically it." Joe said to Matthew. Joe rubbed his flaccid penis and it started to grow and so did Matthews, they both had throbbing boners and stood next to each other. Joe started to rub his dick slowly but began to quicken his pace, he let out quiet deep moans as Matthew watched and started to follow his lead. Joe was now moaning loadly and was thrusting into his hands quickly. The 2 were not moaning loudly till Joe stopped moaning and gasped with relief. His balls raised up as he shot his cum over his chest and panted loudly. Matthew then came after him and shot his load over himself.

The two boys cleaned up after themselves and both went back to playing games on the computers. They didn't talk about it at all after but they both thought about it and what else they could do.

A few hours passed on the computers and Joe wanted to go to bed and walked into his room. He closed the door behind him and stripped of to his boxers, he fell asleep quickly as he was tired from the day and his last encounter.

Joe woke up to a notice under his door that read: Dear Matthew and Joe we are delighted to enounce that their is going to be a new student joining us. Since we have no extra dorms we are moving you three to one of our newer dorms for the year 11's that have 3 beds, everything is the same apart from their is a third bedroom and the bathroom is connected to the dorm. I hope you are comfortable with this change. Mr Gaskin.

Joe showed Matthew the note and they both started packing their clothes and possessions. The new boy was called Zack and he was meant to be from a rich family from Mexico.

When the boys arrived at the dorms some of the year 11's gave them a dirty look but didn't say anything. The two boys entered the dorm to a boy their age sat on the sofa in his suit. He was about 6,2 with large pecs bursting from his shirt. He had dark blonde hair and his face was pretty but stern. He had brown eyes and wore them behind some sunglasses.

"Hello boys, lovely day isn't it" he sounded British.

"H-hi ,Zack isn't it?" Matthew asked.

"yeah it is" Zack replied smiling at them.

The 3 boys chatted for a bit while they helped him unpack. Zack didn't like the fact they had to measure him but he liked the uniform a lot.

Joe walked into his bedroom and looked around. Everything was the same apart from a doorway with the label showers. joe pushed open the door and saw about 20 showers in a row with small glass dividers. The walls where black tiles with blue spotlights over each shower head. Inform of every shower was another door to each bedroom. A few doors down an older boy walked into his shower naked and started the water. Joe quickly went back into his bedroom to finish unpacking,

Joe walked back into the front room to see Matthew and Zack both in their loose boxers and where on the computers.

"I guess you too have a thing for not wearing many clothes" Joe said laughing.

He stripped down as well and joined them. They played for a while till it was night and they all said goodnight to each other.


	7. Monday

Joe woke up to the sound of running water and relaxing music. He climbed out of bed and looked in the mirror. He yawned as he got the days suit out. He took of his boxers and walked through the empty doorway to the showers. He said good morning to Matthew who was next to him behind the glass. 5 minutes later Zack walked through the doorway with a look of shock.

"Do you not care if anyone sees you?" Zack asked looking at us. He was still wearing his boxers and not they were soaking wet from the running water. You could see the outline of his or is so he practacly was naked.

"Not really since were all boys" Matthew answered. He turned round and started washing his hair. Zack slowly pulled his boxers down and covered his dick with both his hands. He began washing himself while facing the wall, complaining about the showers. Joe and Matt both laughed and kept talking.

"Shall we try and steal his towel?" Matt whispered to Joe.

"You can but he probably has more in his room" Joe quietly said back.

Zack had turned round now but was still looking grumpy. His penis was about 6 inches so it was bigger then Joes and Matts and maybe the whole year. He was washing his hair when joe realised that his body was covered in hair as if he was a grown man. He didn't seem bothered about it so Joe just kep quiet and finished washing. He grabbed his towel and dried his hair in the area infront of the showers and kept chatting to Matthew. He did the same but dried his body. They both walked into there bedrooms like Zack already had. They all got ready and met outside the dorm. Zack took a while since I don't think he had ever worn a suit before.

They made there way down to the food court and ate their lunch. Zack gave the other two his time-table and it was strange since they didn't have any classes together throughout the week. Zack made his way to his first lesson as so did the others.

The day past pretty quickly and was over before they knew it. Zack got to the dorm first and took of his trousers, blazer, shirt, shoes and socks. He sat on the sofa in his jockstrap and tie while reading a book. Joe entered a bit surprised and asked why he still had his tie on.

"Oh it's because I think it makes any man look more attractive, I'm not trying to seduct you by the way." Zack answered while still reading. He put the book down and wandered towards the computers and started playing on a game. Joe took his blazer of and hooked it on the coat stand next to the main entrance.

"I'm gonna go to the gym with Matthew, do you wanna come? Joe asks as he stretched and had a drink out his bottle.

"No, I've got some homework to do." Zack answered.

"ok have fun" Joe replied as he left, pulling on his suspenders and letting them go, hitting his chest.

That was strange, he and Matthew had never had homework. He walked to the gym and went to his locker. Matthew was sat in his jockstrap reading something. Joe stripped of and put on his sports boxer-briefs then his shorts. Matt did the same after he finished reading whatever it was. Joe remembered to pull his shorts down a little to show his waist-band, he never understood why guys did that he just did it to fit in.

The two boys walked to the tread-mill and started running, they ran in silence for about 10 minuted till Matthew suggested they try out the weights. They walked over and Joe started lifting as Matthew encurridged him and motivated him. He stood next to him helping him with he more difficult ones till Joe did it by himself. He kept lifting for about 5 minutes and then did some abdominal stretches. After that the boys went and got a shower. Joe was tired and sat in the locker room in his jockstrao on the cold wooden bench. He eventually got dressed and they both went back to the dorm to get Zack for dinner.

They all eventually got there after Zack wouldn't get dressed and the other two practically forced him too. When they got there they ordered and talked about there day.

"What homework did ya get?" Joe asked as he ate his tortilla.

"Oh it was p.e to do some stretches this week. I didn't want to go to the gym since they normally smell bad." Zack answered. The lads finished eating and went back to there dorm. When they got back they all went on there computers and started playing some games (the games are overwatch and Destiny) they played for a while till they got tired and went t bed. When Zack got in his room he sat on his bed, this life was so much more different And open then his life at home. He took his clothes off and stood in his mirror naked. He looked at his body, running his finger over his faint and and big pecs. Curling the dark hair round his nipples. He climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

Joe walked into his room. His vision blurry from his lack of sleep. He quickly stripped of and climbed into his bed. He could hear some music from down the hall. It probably wasn't late for the older guys. He pulled his duvet off him since it was too hot. He lay on the mattress naked and slowly fell asleep.

Matthew walked into his room and stripped down to his boxers and shirt. He began to do some press ups and used the weights the school had recently added to everyone's rooms. He lifted until his arms where sore and eventually took his shirt dripping in sweat of and his jockstrap. He stood in the mirror while admiring his athletic build and posed a few times. Matt climbed into his bed and pulled his blanket over him. He slowly fell asleep with the sound of faint music from down the hall.


	8. Tuesday

Joe woke up to the sound of water and laughter. He pulled his robe on and went to the front room and knocked on Matthews door. He answered and opened the door a small bit.

"Wut do ya want" Matt grunted.

"Do you hear that laughter?" Joe asked.

"ye it's te older bois avin fun" Matt quickly closed the door

Joe went back in his room and dropped his robe and walked through the empty doorway to his shower, in the shower next to him was Zack instead of Matt and he looked completely fine with showering now.

"Why are you in Matts shower?" Joe asked.

"Mines not working, I asked The year 11 next to me if he knew. He tried to turn it on but it wouldn't." Zack replied as he washed under his armpits.

"I don't want to sound rude but why were you so angry yesterday about open showers?" Joe questioned.

"erm well I can tell you've noticed my dick Andrew it's size, I don't like drawing attention to myself, you have a big member yourself but one my size is just uncomfortable and people always stare at it" Zack replied, he didn't seem bothered about me asking. Eventually Matt walked out his dorm and we told him about Zackary shower. He stood their waiting till one of us where done. After about 5 minutes Zack was done so Matt climbed into the shower but when he tried to turn it one he couldn't.

"shit I forgot you could only turn each shower on once" Matt said annoyed. "I'm gonna have to use yours when ur done but don't turn it off"

"You'll be late if you wait till I'm done" Joe replied. As joe said that Matt walked over to him and climbed into the shower and began to wash himself. Joe stood their in shock as Matt stood next to him washing his hair. He could feel his bum touching against his. They both washed themselves as if nothing was happening. Joe turned to his side to his thigh was touching Matt. But Matt did the same but he turned all the was round so now his dick lay on Joes thigh muscle. Joe climbed out the shower and began to dry himself off. He was still in a state of shock, he then realised Matt now had a boner and wasn't trying to hide it. Joe quickly dried himself of and walked through the doorway.

He entered his room and got dressed quickly trying not to think about what just happened, and if it will happen again. Joe left his room and saw the other two sitting on the sofa and waiting for me. We walk down to the food court for our breakfast.

Our day went pretty well and quickly. After lessons we all played a bit of overwatch on the computers, we got our dinner later and nothing really happened in school for a while, until exactly 4 months later.

We where required to take a test that would see how well we would do if there was to be a crisis or something really bad. The test was over a week where we would be in a forest by ourselves to see how well we could survive without contact to technology. You were aloud to choose 1 person to do it with. Every boy in the school would take part, each week would be a new year group.

The only rules were you cannot harm any other student or destroy there things.

Joe and Matthew worked together while Zack worked with his friend Jake. Everyone was given the same items so it would be equal and fair. Those items were: 2 pairs of boxer-briefs, a jumpsuit that was made of a camo material, black boots and a med kit. We were driven to a large hospital which had been prepared for th event and had been fenced of so knowbody could escape and leave the test.


	9. Day 1 of the test

Joe and Matthew were let out next to a lake. The forest was extremely hot so the both of them undid most of their buttons, showing their abs. They started walking and had already broke a sweat.

"We need to find somewhere to make a base or some sort of hut." Matthew said, wiping the sweat of his forehead.

They both agreed on this and searched for some sort of cave or lots of branches to build a hut. Eventually the two found a cave with a small entrance. Once they both climbed in they realised it was actually quite big on the inside. They pulled in some branches to block the doorway. The two built a small wall out of branches and vines and places it over the entrance. On the way their they had found a small box and a few berry bushes. They had been told all types of poison had been removed from the forest so it was ok to eat. They put the berries into the box and hid it under some leaves so if anyone did break in it would be hidden. Once they finished putting everything they had away it had started to get dark.

The two boys climbed out the cave to see if they could find any last resources. They both left a small trail behind them made out of vines so they could find there way around. Pushing away a large tree branch, Matthew revealed a large mansion covered in vines and moss. The two walked inside slowly and called out if anyone was inside. Their was no reply. They stays quiet and searched the house. Joe pushed open a small door that revealed a kitchen. They looked around but couldn't find any food. They both took one of the small knives in the drawer and ripped a hole in their jumpsuit to make a holder. They looked around the downstairs a bit more and found a few bottles of water in a bag. Joe put the bag over his shoulder and they climbed up the stairs. One upstairs there was only 2 rooms but they must have been pretty big. They first opened the door to the right but the wall on the outside had been broken down to everything was ruined. Vines, leaves and other plantation covered the floor and walls. They entered the other room to find a bedroom. Matthew looked in the bathroom attached while Joe searched the cupboards. Inside was empty apart from a few articles of clothing. Inside was: 2 white tank-tops, 2 white basketball shorts, 2 white compression shorts and a bag filled with sewing supplies. Joe got the clothes and bag and ran into the bathroom. Inside was a shower, toilet and a few towels. Matthew stood in the shower in his boxers and was trying to turn it on. Joe just left the clothes for him and left. He got changed himself and looked in the shattered mirror. The white made his abs look good but you could also see every the outline of his dick pressing against the fabric of the compression shorts. They felt comfy so he kept them on. He put his other clothes in the sewing bag. Joe walked back into the bathroom and saw Matt trying to pull the compression shorts up his strong legs, after trying he finally pulled them up. We heard a loud rip and them fell back down. He put his older clothes back on and they kept searching. After about an hour then left. In their hands were a few small things, some water, spare clothes and some food.

The two found there way back to the cave. When they entered they were created by the smell of damp leaves. They quickly built a new wall and blocked of a small area of the cave and put the food in their.

After and hour of trying to get to sleep joe and Matthew but agreed it was too hot. They both stripped fully naked and Went to sleep really quickly. There first night was over. And it was a relief.


	10. Day 2 of the test

Joe woke up to hear Matthews faint snoring and the smell of damp leaves. He stood up and looked through the small entrance towards the forest. It looked all the same apart from that it was raining. Joe walked over to Matthew and gently rocked him awake. Matthew got up and looked around.

"Dude how are we gonna take a shower? " Matthew asked while he yawned.

"Do you not see the massive lake right outside, we can take a bath or go swimming. " Joe replied while laughing at Matthew. Joe walked over to the food stash and shared out a small portion to the both of them. They ate in silence and listened to the rain die out. As the rain stopped completely Matthew said:

"I guess this is our que for a bath" he pushed open the make-shift wall and took his boxers off. He stretched his arms and legs before he slowly walked into the water. It was cold on his legs and not very deep. He walked out further but realised the bottom was level and there was no point in going to far. He beconed Joe to join him as he excited the cave. Joe looked round the lake and saw nothing wrong with doing so. He pulled down the compression shorts and slowly began to climb into the water. He waded out to were Matthew was stood. The water reached joes hips and Matthews abs. Matthew dunked his body under the water and bounce back up wiping the water off his face. Joe did the same but rubbed under his arms, his hair and pubes to wash them a bit more.

After they both climbed out they got the spare clothes and spread them out over the damp grass to create a towel. They both lied there naked looking up at the clouds, pointing and saying what they looked like. They stayed there for about an hour till they heard some mumering and rustling in a nearby bush. The boys quickly grabbed everything and climbed into the cave. Once inside joe put his compression shorts on and lied back down and closed his eyes. Matthew looked at him and layed down as well so there feet touched. They both lied there looking up and every now and then they would say the odd sentence.

Slowly the boys fell asleep, the cave was cold and the rain could be heard from outside. It hit the rocks creating relaxing patting. This woke Matthew up. He got up and climbed out the cave, the rain hit his naked body gently as he walked over to a tree. He held his cock and took a piss while cocking his head back letting the water run over his face. Matt looked round his and realised how peaceful and nice it was while no one was here. He finished taking a piss and climbed back into the cave. He put his boxer-briefs on and sat, waiting for joe to wake up.

Joe woke about an hour later to the sound of thunder in the distance. He sat up and saw Matt making something on the over side of the cave. Joe crawled over and looked down to see what it was. It looked like red paint or ink. Matt looked up and smiled.

"I know you like art so I tried making some paint, I thought we could paint the cave with some patterns to make it more like a home." Matthew said this while blushing and looking down.

"Off course w can" Joe said while looking shocked. The day was coming to an end when they started painting the walls. Joe made his wall as if a liquid or drink was pouring from the walls. While matts was just circles since he wasn't very good at art.

After they finished they both took their underwear off, that's all they had been wearing during that activitie, they sprawled out over there make-shift blankets and fell asleep to the sound of rain pouring outside.


End file.
